everything_and_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kittypets/Roleplay
Archives: None Shadow looked at the empty food dish in the bathroom of his nest. He scratched at it, knowing that'd get his housefolk's attention. "Hello! I'm hungry!" He meowed. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 16:23, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Snuggles curled up next to one of his housefolk's flashy picture boxes, which was currently turned off. He looked at George, scowling. As the black-and-white cat approached him, he bopped George on the nose. "Stay away from me," he growled. "I'm tired." George flinched at his grouchy friend's aggressiveness and walked off into his true owner's, Tatum's, room. He derped by her laundry bucket as Tatum approached and walked to the underneath of her bed. "You can't get me!" He teased playfully, looking at his owner's naked white feet. He then proceeded to walk into the wall.(All this actually just happened ouo) 17:15, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Jacob watched as two birds chattered with each other with curiosity, wondering how, just how, they could communicate in such manner. He watched their beak movements, his yellow eyes given a small glow from the sunlight. Scenting the air, he got up and stretched his long limbs, before quietly padding a bit closer to the birds - which upon a closer view, were thrashers. However, the small birds noticed the golden-patched tom, and flew away, their wings beating as if they were their very hearts themselves. Sighing at his failure, he went back onto to where he sat, where his sister, Margaret, was nearby. Ever since Mother and Father had died, his family had broke apart - Henry, Charlotte, and Charles had left to live as loners, while James, George, and Victoria began to form hostility before they left, and became rogues - filthy, improper wild cats. Meanwhile, Margaret was busy playing with a circular object attached to a fuzzy tail-like item. She enjoyed her simple life as a house cat, not worrying about the dangers of famine, thirst, plague or the elements - mostly. When her parents had died from the age, she had stayed home - not because she wanted to honor them, but she adored her Twolegs. They often fed her - not too much, but enough for her to have a full belly most times she slept. However, she did feel a bit lonely without her other siblings - they brought life, humor, and enthusiasm when times were dull. All she had left was Jacob - and even then she was worried his curiosity would eventually kill him. She hoped that perhaps she - and Jacob - could live long, positive lives under the influence of their "high-class" Twolegs. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 17:26, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Paris sat on her fence, grooming her fur and enjoying nature. She looked down the row of nests and wondered to herself if it ever ended. ~Starla Grace 17:29, June 2, 2013 (UTC) James sat on his fence, grooming his long fur. "James! Your fur looks fine! Come play!" Carlos called from the garden. He was waiting with Kendall and Logan. The four of them were brothers, and did everything together. "Be down soon, I'm combing out this tangle!" James mewed back. "Your loss," Carlos muttered. He decided that he'd have some fun on his own. He took off running, and ended up ramming into the fence post, falling backwards. "Carlos!" Logan cried, running over. "Are you okay? Do you need medical attention?!" The brown tom was concerned for his older brother because somehow, he always got himself into some kind of trouble. "Alright!" Kendall called. "James, get down here. Carlos, stop worrying Logan. Logan, relax. Everyone happy now? Good." ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 17:35, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Jaspar sat, quite happy, on his Housefolk's fence staring out into the forest. He sometimes wondered what had befallen his previous mate and three daughters, but tried not to dwell on thoughts of them, because of the sadness it brought. He could see Marissa, his new housemate running towards him out of the corner of his eye. He turned as she leapt up towards the fence, missed the top, and rammed directly into the fence's gate. "I'm okay!" she called from below, staggering to her paws, and leaping again, this time making the jump. "I only missed it by a little bit! Didja see, Jaspar?" "Oh, I definitely saw." he mewed in amusement. "You should be more careful." The little kit was a pawful, but she sure kept what would have been an otherwise boring life interesting. 03:22, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Kyra walked toward Shadow and lifted him up with a grunt. "Shadow, bigfatkitty, you're so faaaat!" she said, sitting down on the couch with him Shadow rolled his eyes. "Shut up, I know I'm fat, you tell me all the time! And... Wait, I'm not fat... It's... It's... My fur is fat! Yeah, it's my fur. Not me, crazy lady," Shadow meowed, purring as Kyra stroked his fur. Peanut poked his head out from underneath the couch, like he was on a trolley, fixing the underside of a car. "Shadow!" the kitten squeaked, turning over and squirming out from underneath the sofa. The tan tabby jumped onto Kyra's shoulder, his favorite place to sit. Kyra giggled, "Parrot cat it back again, Mum!" Kyra's mother, Karen, clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, to which Peanut jumped over to her. He purred as Karen scratched his chin. 16:41, 07/26/2013 As Shadow slept on Kyra's lap, his breathing became shallower, undetected by Kyra. The Twoleg was nearly asleep. Soon, Shadow's breathing stopped, and his tail stopped twitching. Kyra's eyes snapped open and she brought her ear down to the cat's chest. He had been purring a second ago, and he normally doesn't abruptly stop. Noticing the cat's chest was still, Kyra tried everything she could to revive him, hoping she wasn't too late. After 20 minutes of trying, Kyra admitted defeat. She kept her fallen companion on her lap, humming a song, tears streaming from her deep, tired brown eyes. Onyx and Peanut noticed Shadow's demise, and slowly stalked up to their friend. They slowly began to groom Shadow, and at the same time, they tried to comfort their Twoleg. Peanut opened his mouth and let out a rusty mew. Onyx nuzzled against Kyra's arm as the Twoleg stroked her deceased cat. (This is all real... Rest in peace, Shadow. I love you, and always will. March 9th, 2005 - July 27th, 2013) 08:11, 07/27/2013 Akeela watched the falling petals as they draped the grass. She blinked, her field-green eyes reflecting the grass around her. 20:16 Fri Jun 20 Category:Roleplay